The present invention relates to a natural language processing apparatus, a natural language processing method, a natural language pattern dictionary creation apparatus and a natural language pattern dictionary creation method, and more particularly to a natural language processing apparatus, a natural language processing method, a natural language pattern dictionary creation apparatus and a natural language pattern dictionary creation method, which are applicable for a machine translation apparatus, a machine translation method and the like carrying out machine translation by using translation patterns.